protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
'Donald Fauntleroy Duck '''is a major character created by the Walt Disney Company and is one of the most famous characters. He is an arrogant, short-tempered duck who is one of Mickey Mouse's closest allies. Films ''Saludos Amigos Of the four segments, Donald stars in two of them. He first appears in the first segment, Lake Titicaca, as an American tourist who visits Lake Titicaca and gets to meet some of the locals, including a llama. He appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil, and he is shown South America by the parrot Jose Carioca and introduced to the samba. ''The Three Caballeros'' It is Donald's birthday, and he is receiving presents from his friends in Latin America. The first present he receives is a document on birds, and among the birds Donald learns of are the Aracuan Bird. Donald is next given a book by Jose, which tells of Bahia, one of the many states of Brazil. Jose shrinks himself and Donald down so they can enter the book. In the adventure, Donald and Jose meet with the locals and dance to the samba, and Donald pins one woman. After the dance, Donald and Jose leave the book. Donald is too small to open the third present, so Jose teaches him to use the magic to return to normal size. He meets Panchito Pastoles, who reveals the secret of the pinata, and blindfolds Donald to try and break it. They celebrate and the trio take the name The Three Caballeros. The celebration ends when Donald ends up fired away by firecrackers. ''Fun and Fancy Free'' In the second segment of the film, titled Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald is a peasant that lives with Mickey and Goofy in Happy Valley. After the harp that kept the land fertile and prosperous is stolen by Willie the Giant, Happy Valley suffered from a drought and severe shortage of food. All of them extremely hungry and starving, they have to share one loaf of bread, which they cut as thin as paper so all of them will be able to eat some. Unsurprisingly, Donald can't cope with the drought as well as Mickey and Goofy and flies into a rage and starts consuming anything in sight, including dishes and utensils. After Mickey and Goofy calm him down, he next stops the cow and takes an axe to kill it and eat it. Before he can do so, Mickey and Goofy restrain him. Mickey decides to sell the cow for food. Donald and Goofy are at first pleased, imagining the great food they will have when Mickey returns. Television Character relationships *Spike the Dragon - His rival in Hasbro x Disney. Plans to use him as "bait" to lure in Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong). *Twilight Sparkle - Donald seeks her crown, including her magic in order to power up his magic staff. *Flash Sentry - His main target in Hasbro x Disney. *Sludge the Dragon - One of his main enemies. *Cozy Glow - His nemesis in My Little Pony: Elementary School Never Ends. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Chancellor Neigh Say (Maurice LaMarche). *Chancellor Neigh Say - One of his main enemies and targets. *Lightning Dust - One of his main enemies. *Wind Rider - His foremost enemy in My Little Pony: Rarity Investigates. Plans to kill him to lure in both Spitfire and Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain). *Dr. Caballeron - His foremost enemy in Hasbro x Disney: Stranger Than Fan Fiction. Plans to kill him in order to lure in Daring Do (Chiara Zanni), Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), and Quibble Pants (Patton Oswalt). *Glad Mane - His foremost enemy in Hasbro x Disney: Viva Las Pegasus. Plans to kill him in to lure in both Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) and Fluttershy (Andrea Libman). *Mr. Glimmer - His business partner in My Little Pony: The Parent Map. Personality Gallery Donald Artwork KH.png|Donald Duck Donald.png|Donald smiling Pato-donald10.jpg|Donald running Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Living Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Bird Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Tritagonists Category:Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Heroes Category:The Cartoonies Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Cowardly Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Movie Only Category:Hollywood Heroes Category:Important Category:Avian Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Mentors Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Wizards Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Magi-Tech Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Twins Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Parents Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Hammerer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Cryomancers Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Molluscs Category:Merfolk Category:Super Hero Category:Serious Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers